What if God was one of us?
by bee3
Summary: Leads on from Waterloo Sunset but you don't have to read it to understand all you need to know is Rebecca has lost her memory


What if...  
  
Disclaimer: * a note is attached to the page* we all know I don't own anything so I left this message just to remind you in case of you forgetting! Well gotta go do hmwk now ciao!....  
  
This is how Rebecca gets her memory back... you don't have to read Waterloo sunset to understand it. It's just really sad in my view so get out your Kleenex and we'll begin...  
  
  
  
* If God had a name... *  
  
Rebecca is staring blankly at the wall, while Charlotte is crying on Quatre's shoulder in the corridor outside. When Jade runs in with the news of Claire's death.  
  
  
*What would it be? *  
  
  
Jade steps in the room glancing at Heero as she moves towards the bed   
'What's the matter with her?'  
'Amnesia'   
Jade begins to look upset  
'Then how can I tell her what happened?'  
  
  
*And would you call it to his face? *  
  
  
Charlotte steps in with Quatre followed by the rest of the pilots and girls including Serena.   
'Trowa?' Quatre turns to his best friend 'How did you remember?'  
'Words, sounds, pictures... you telling me what happened.'  
  
  
*If you were faced with him in all his glory? *  
  
  
Charlotte pulled a picture out of her back pocket.  
'Like this?'  
'Hnn' Heero stood up and walked out of the room.  
'What's the matter with Heero?'  
  
  
*What would you ask? *  
  
  
Charlotte moved closer to her cousin.  
'Rebecca?'  
The girl's vacant stare suddenly became more focused as she raised her eyes to her cousin.  
'Hello? Did you want me?'  
'Yes' Katie moved forward  
'Come on Becky don't you remember us?'  
  
  
*If you had just one question? *  
  
  
'What was the last thing you remember?' Kirsty asked   
'Light...' she sounded unsure 'and walls...a... a face? A woman's face?'  
'Do you remember her name?'  
'No-oh' she sounded the word out gazing at them ' who was that boy in here a minute ago? He looked like some one I know... I think'   
  
  
*And yeah, yeah God is great *  
  
  
'You know him!?' shouted Karen   
'I think so...Heno? Heero? I can't be sure'  
'Go get Heero now!' Charlotte commanded Jade who nodded and ran out of the room skidding around the corner  
'You all look familiar like someone I've met in my dreams' Rebecca mused  
'Well how about telling us your name?' asked Quatre ever the practical one  
'Rebecca Burton'  
'Age?' he prompted  
'26'  
'Birthday?'  
'March the 18th?'  
Charlotte's eyes narrowed 'Name your immediate family'  
  
  
*And yeah, yeah God is good *  
  
  
'Uhhhh...? Elizabeth? Gary and umm Olivia?'  
  
  
*And yeah, yeah God is great *  
  
  
'You have to leave now' a nurse told them and they silently filed out.   
  
  
*Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah *  
  
  
Leaving Rebecca to her silent wonderings.   
  
  
*What if God was one of us? *  
  
  
Rebecca sat on her own in the cold white hospital room, the only colour comes from her and the small window set high in the wall. She stares vacantly at it.  
  
  
*Just a slob like one of us? *  
  
  
Duo walks in carrying magazines and junk food; he grins at her and is shortly followed by Katie. Katie walks over producing a photo of herself, Rebecca and their friends taken not long ago. Rebecca doesn't even recognise herself but does know the exact layout of the room it was taken in.  
  
  
*Just a stranger on the bus trying' to make his way home *  
  
  
Duo and Katie sign her out of the hospital.  
She sits in the car trying not to touch more than she has too, eyes wide and almost hyperventilating she calms down as the car begins to move the fear of the unknown dying down.  
  
  
*Up to heaven all alone. *  
  
Rebecca looks around her. She was familiar with this room she knew it, but what she didn't know was why. She closed her eyes feeling the tears come forward. She tried desperately to stop them, tipping her head back and biting her lip. (I don't cry! I never cry! I haven't cried for along time and I don't intend to start now) she thought, unaware that someone was watching her from the shadows, as the tears pushed themselves out under her lashes.   
  
  
* If God had a face....*  
  
  
Tears trickle freely down her face as she begins to sob openly into her hands asking God why she can't remember. Has she been evil? did she commit crimes? if she was told what was wrong she would do her best to fix it, she promised but she wanted to remember everyone because she felt so alone, so very alone.  
  
  
*What would it look like?*  
  
  
Heero stepped forward from the shadows Rebeccas first public display of grief shaking him to the core. She looked so pitiful and scared, and to make it worse he didn't know how to make her feel better. So intead he just walked over and sat with her, waiting untill the sobbing subsided and her breathing fell. Showing him she was dreaming the dreams of someone who was asleep not through choice but through exhaustion.  
  
  
*And would you want to see?*  
  
  
He looked down at her, her lashes were still webbed with tears making it look like crytals shards were piercing her eyes. As her eye lids began to twitch he realised that she was beggining to dream...  
  
  
*If seeing meant that you would have to believe?*  
  
  
A girl walked in to her dreams, the images of a dark room filled with fire died away as she approached. Her hair was aurburn cropped short with her fringe long and swept over her left eye, Her right eye was a brilliant piercing green flecked with brown and gold.  
"Rebecca?"  
  
  
*In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the saints and all the phrophets?*  
  
  
"who are you?"   
"a friend, i came to say i'm sorry."  
"Sorry? For what? I don't know you do i?"  
"Forgive me, Let go of the guilt, it wasn't your fault and he will be there to tell you." the girl began to drift backwards the flames and clouds of smoke roaring up again as she did so.  
"Claire wait!"  
Rebecca woke up startling herself withher own cry.... she was on a bed on her own. She buried her head in the pillow unable to take it anymore, the emotions from the dream still clinging to her heart.  
  
  
  
*And Yeah, yeah God is good*  
  
  
"why would i need to forgive Claire?" she asked her pillow. She turned her head sideways a photo on the bedside table catching her eye, it was the girl from the dream stood with her in a garden.  
  
  
*And Yeah, yeah God is great*  
  
  
a memory hit her conciousness hard making her blink. The sound of laughter filled the air  
"Your 18 now Bee! It didn't take you long to catch up now did it?" her friend laughed the sound filled the air as the others joined in.  
"But its ages till i'm 18!" whined another girl, Charlotte her memory supplied, my cousin almost my twin.  
"That dosen't seem to stop you though!" laughed a brunette with copper streaks  
"Oh Kir!" she heard her self say, "leave her alone!"  
"Sez you bee!" chimed in another girl, Karen, her brown hair shining in the sun.  
She gasped as she jerked back into conciousness, now aware of the boy watching her.  
  
  
* Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah*  
  
  
"Heero"  
it wasn't a question he realised, but a statement. Her memory was returning gradually  
"Where's Claire?" he inwardly grimaced but kept his expression emotionless, this wasn't a good question he decided.  
  
  
*What if God was one of us?*  
  
  
"the others want to talk to you" he said quietly before walking out of the door leaving her on her own again....  
  
  
*Just a slob like one of us?*  
  
  
she wondered down the flights of stairs passing layers of sound; t.v's, radio's, people chatting filtered through her hearing. she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a blonde in strange pigtails looked up at her before coming up and hugging her  
"Rebecca i'm so sorry" she sobbed onto her shoulder " if i'd of known i would of tried to save her!"  
  
  
*Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his way home, Trying to make his way home*  
  
  
"Serena? What on earth's the matter? Who would you have tried to save?" she asked ignoring the twisting sickening feeling in her gut.  
Serena backed away staring at her strangleyand whispered one word "claire" before adding "she died, in the explosion, don't you remember?"   
  
  
*Up to heaven all alone, nobody callin on the phone, c'ept for the Pope maybe in Rome*  
  
  
The world aroud Rebecca turned black as fragments of memory hit her, she was faintly aware of her head hitting the table as she went down and the coldness of the tiled floor but it all faded away.  
  
The mission... Kim shooting Mark, the soldiers shooting at them, the Sailor Scouts showing up to fight the masked man, Serena in a sailor costume, the flames and smoke covering her, Heero pushing her down as a bright light went past, Claire disappearing, Hearing her voice ask how long they had, the girl shooting her, Trowa bringing the knife downwards the blade glistening....  
Lights, confusion Sally Po looking down at her the expression on her face severe.....blackness  
  
  
*What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us?  
Just a stranger on the bus?  
Tryin' to make his way home, up to heaven all alone  
nobody callin on the phone.....*  
  
  
Two slits of light rushed towards her along with the echo half whispered   
"forgive me"  
  
  
  
  
well there you go what did you think? flame me i don't care.....  
my friends said it was good  
  
bee 


End file.
